Ransom
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Extremely rich Amber is kidnapped and held for ransom. Who will be there to save her? JAMBER. For fashionablyobsessed's Crime Contest. Review, it would make my day!
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So I'm writing this story for fashionablyobsessed's Crime Contest, because I totally agree, there aren't many crime stories on the HOA archive. Also, I've never written a Jamber story before, even though Amfie is life. I'm going to shut up now so that you can read. Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Amber's Point of View**

I opened my eyes, glad that the morning sun didn't blind me. I got out of bed and looked around my bedroom: my-one-of-a-kind antique carved silver mirror, my bed that's made with wood from a rare Chinese tree, my designer bedsheets, my enormous walk-in closet, and lastly, the million-dollar jewels. Yes, that's right. I'm rich. Filthy rich. I changed my clothes, from my black-and-white camisole and shorts pajama set to an Alexander McQueen mocha-colored tank with a black lace bodice, a black LAVIN pleated skirt, black Versace strappy heels, and a black Dolce & Gabbana bag that was worth thousands of dollars each. I topped it off with an Ana De Costa white diamond pendant necklace and Tiffany diamond stud earrings. It looked perfect.

I went to my French kitchen where my butler, James had left me a homemade, freshly-baked chocolate croissant along with a note to say he had gone to the market to pick up some food. I picked up the croissant and bit into it. Suddenly, the lights turned off. The curtains were shut, so it was completely pitch black. I felt arms around my waist. Cold arms, I could tell it was not a loving embrace. I screamed. A hand was placed over my mouth, and then it was replaced with a strip of duct tape to shut me up. Then I was knocked out, cold.

**-Line Break-**

I woke up, with my hands, feet and arms tied together and back, as well as duct tape on my mouth. My bag was gone. I was on the floor, I realized. I was in a room with a minifridge, an arm chair where my bag was sitting, and a TV. That was it, and the room was tiny. The only other things that was in there was a mahogany door and a closed window. All of a sudden, the door opened, to reveal 4 men dressed in all black, with masks that covered their faces. There was a tall one, a short one, a fat one, and a medium-sized one.

"Aaaah, Miss Millington, you're awake." The tall man mused.

"Mmmmph!" I yelled, the duct tape covering my mouth. The short man removed the duct tape.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed.

"We want money. You're rich, what do you think we wanted?" The fat man said.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"You really are one of them dumb blondes, aren't you?" The short man laughed. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the dumb blonde thing. I think a lot of blondes are incredibly smart, I just thought these guys would be the type to stereotype, which is wrong, so please don't send me a hate review.)**

I growled and tried to move up to attack them, but since I was all tied up, I fell down. The men laughed.

"It's no use, Miss Millington, you will be tied up until we get our money." The medium man chuckled.

"Well, it's not in my purse, and I'm telling the truth, because I have never lied."

"Do you think we would have searched your purse? That is the main reason why you are tied up right now."

"Well, I'm not giving you ANY money."  
"Then stay tied up." The men left into the hall, but not before placing another strip of duct tape into my mouth.

**-Line Break-**

After the men had left, I had noticed that they hadn't put the duct tape on my mouth on properly, there was a bit hanging out. I pushed it off with my wrists, and it came off. I then chewed the tape on my hands off. I scooted to the window. Locked. Then to the door. Locked. Then I had an idea. I scooted to my bag and took out my cell phone. I could only sent one text, so I picked it up and sent it to the first person in my address book.

Jerome Clarke.

_Message To: Jerome Clarke_

_From: Amber Millington_

_HELP ME!_

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope you guys liked that, Jerome will appear in the next chapter. Please review, it took a lot of planning. Oh, and Amber's outfit is on my profile. Well, bye! REVIEW! (:**


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! You honestly don't know how good it feels to me to get a review, because I've been a little sad recently, and this site has given me some happiness. Again, I'm just going to shut up now so that you can read my story. ): Anyways, Jerome is in this chapter! (:**

**By the way, this is the second -and last- part to my story. I am working on a new story, though, and I will tell you, it's actually NOT for HOA. Well, here you go, the final part!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Amber's POV**

I was crying on the floor when the men came back to me. Why did I think Jerome, of all people, would save me? The truth is, I'd secretly liked Jerome ever since me and Alfie had the mutual breakup in high-school. That's why I finally sent the text.

They stood in front of me, waiting for the money that I wouldn't give them. Then my phone pinged, and for a split second I felt some hope, but then it faded away as the men searched my bag. The tall one read the text, and threw the phone to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Texting for help, Ms. Millington? Because your Jerome won't come back for you." They stuck a new piece of duct tape on me, flattening it so I couldn't get it off. Then one of them punched me in the eye, leaving a big bruise.

**Jerome's POV**

I was walking to Amber's house when I got that text. That was the day I was going to tell her that I have feelings for her. A surge of emotions came out of me when I got the text.

_Message From: Amber Millington _

_To: Jerome Clarke _

_HELPPPPPPP! _

I was feeling extremely worried for her, but a part inside of me told me that I could save her and win her heart. Should I take the risk? There's only one way to find out.

**-Line Break-**

I knew she HAD to be in town somewhere, so I searched every street. My feet throbbed from the miles walked, but I couldn't stop if I wanted to find Amber. I searched shops, banks, studios, looked through house windows, but had no luck.

Then, I walked down Main Street. I looked at every store, but then a yellow convenience store caught my eye. It had an apartment above it, with a window facing towards me. I then saw a blonde girl. Could it be Amber? I couldn't have been. All of a sudden, I saw a glint of light flash off her ears. She was wearing diamond earrings.

That was Amber.

**-Line Break-**

I pounded down the door to the apartments above and ran up the stairs, and broke down the door to the one apartment above the store. 4 men greeted me, not so nicely.

"Who are you?" A fat man demanded.

"I bet it's that Jerome guy that she was trying to contact!" A short one said. I heard a muffled scream from a door behind the men. Amber. The tall man kicked the door. I ran to the door, but the men threw me back.

"You'll have to get through us, first, Mr. Clarke." The medium man yelled. The fat one kicked me in the shin and then, the tall one punched me to the ground, injuring my eye. I got up, and swung a punch at each of them. I kicked them all in the stomachs, and they fell to the ground. I quickly ran to the door at the back, let Amber out, and removed her duct tape.

"Jerome!" Amber screamed, as the men came up again. Then I pushed them all to the ground, using a domino effect. I put my foot on the man-pile. Amber then took my phone out of my back pocket and gave it to me.

"Police?" The man on the other line asked me.

"Yes, I'd like you to come down here for someone, I'd like to press charges."

"Sure, we'll be right down? The address?" I told him the address.

In 10 minutes, the police were there, handcuffing the kiddnappers. They escorted them away, leaving Jerome and Amber there in the apartment.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, you're a hero!" She protested.

"I don't feel like one," I replied. She then leaned in and kissed me, and sparks flew around us.

"Now do you feel like one?"

"Yes." I said as we kissed again.

**That's the end! Hope you like it! Review!**


End file.
